Treatment-planning techniques are investigated which maximize the treatment of areas at risk while minimizing dose to critical structures for primary breast irradiation. When the high-dose volume is increased to include the internal mammary chain (IMC), dose to the lung and opposite breast increase. The finite depth of penetration of an electron field can be used to treat the IMC without a large increase in dose to lung and opposite breast.